


Strawberries and Sleep

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cochise tries strawberries, to unique effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries and Sleep

            “Tom Mason,” Cochise staggers into camp, happiness spreading through him as he sees his alien lover, “Tom Mason, it is so good to see you today.  Although, it is good to see you every day.”

            “Hey Cochise,” Tom says, laughing a little and grasping his shoulders.  His hands are always so incredibly warm that they almost burn in the sweetest way possible.  “What’s up with you?” 

            “I am feeling quite well.  I hope you are feeling well as well.”  The repetition of the word ‘well’ makes Cochise giggle a little.  The other humans around them seem to find it humorous as well, laughing at Cochise. 

            Tom glares at the other humans and leads him away from them.  His arm is wrapped tight around Cochise’s waist, so Cochise cannot complain.  He always enjoys being in close proximity to Tom. 

            “You are so handsome,” Cochise muses as he lets Tom lead him.  He feels kind of unsteady on his feet, so he welcomes Tom’s support.  He always welcomes Tom’s support.  “I have been to many worlds and encountered a wide variety of alien species, and none of them had a member as handsome as you.”

            Tom lets him go and eases him onto his bed.  It is not much of a bed, not like he had in Charleston- just a little space with some ragged blankets, but it is Tom’s and something about it just feels like Tom and Cochise loves it.

            Tom is frowning at him, though, and that worries Cochise.  What if Tom believes him to be shallow?

            “But do not believe that I only love you for your appearance!  You also have a keen mind and your dedication to your children is admirable.  Your patience with me is always greatly appreciated as well,” Cochise hastens to explain.

            “Are you drunk?” Tom asks. 

            “Alcohol does not affect me,” Cochise says, “but please, allow me to continue-“

            “Have you eaten anything strange?” Tom asks. 

            “One of your offspring convinced me to try one of your Earth fruits.  A strawberry,” Cochise says.  They had been so sweet and delightful that Cochise had taken all he had offered.

            “I think strawberries might make Volm drunk,” Tom says. 

            Cochise laughs hard at that.  “We are immune to intoxicants and poisons.”  He stretches a hand out to run over Tom’s lovely face, wanting to smooth out the worried lines. 

            “You’re drunk anyway,” Tom says, kissing the palm of his hand.  It tickles.  “I hope you don’t get hangovers, too.”

            “You appear very worried, but I feel so light, so wonderful,” Cochise says.  “It is almost like how you make me feel, and so it must be good.”

            Tom smiles and looks suddenly shy.  “I’m going to watch over you tonight, okay?  Make sure you’re alright.  If you feel like sleeping, you probably should.” 

            Cochise is about to protest that Volm do not need nearly as much sleep as humans do.  Plus, Volm are supremely vulnerable when they are asleep.  Difficult to awaken, senseless to outside stimuli.  It is possible to sever a sleeping Volm’s limb without them waking up- it has happened to someone Cochise knows.  Thus, they sleep rarely and sleep near others even more rarely.

            Leaning forward, he presses his lips to Tom’s, carefully.  He then settles his head against Tom’s chest, listening to the comforting beat of his heart.  His arms are wrapped tight around Tom, who is gripping him right back. 

            “I trust you completely, Tom Mason,” Cochise murmurs, adjusting himself.

            There is the gentle press of Tom’s lips against the top of his head before he falls asleep with someone else for the first time. 

            Waking up is blurry and complicated.  His head hurts and there is a thrumming noise that he quickly pinpoints as Tom.

            “Tom Mason?” Cochise asks.  “What has happened?”

            “You’re awake already?” Tom’s voice is full of surprise.  “You’ve only been asleep for a few hours.”

            “Hours?  That is an incredibly long period of sleep,” Cochise says.  It is almost exhilarating, to wake up with someone else.  He can now understand why Tom enjoys having him around so much, even if he is unconscious. 

            “You were drunk.  On strawberries,” Tom says and when Cochise looks up at him, he’s smiling lovingly at him.  “It was cute, once I was sure you were going to be okay.” 

            Strange.  “Your planet is full of oddities and unique occurrences.” 

            “Do you have a hangover?” Tom asks.

            “My head is in pain, as you have described,” Cochise says.

            “I’ll get you some water; that helps humans, at least,” Tom says.

            When Tom starts to move, Cochise tightens his grip, shaking his head.  The idea of not touching Tom right now is most distasteful.  “I would rather you stay here.  Please.”

            “Of course,” Tom says softly, his arms surrounding Cochise again.  His fingers trace over Cochise’s ridges in a most soothing way. “Are you alright?”

            “It has been a peculiar night,” Cochise says. 

            “You’re a cute drunk,” Tom teases. 

            “I do not remember most of it,” Cochise says.  “Only how you felt, and falling asleep.  It was enjoyable, but I do not wish to know what I said.”

            “Okay, I won’t tell you,” Tom says, voice turning quiet and gentle.  “I’m really glad that I can remember it, though.  You were sweet.”

            Cochise burrows a little closer to his alien.  He can never believe his luck, in moments like this.  It is unusual to experience such intimacy with someone else, and he had never believed that something as simple as falling asleep could be so exhilarating.  He will have to eat strawberries and sleep in Tom’s arms more in the future.


End file.
